Help yourself to my lips
by PepperonyOwl
Summary: The wedding failed. Everything is back to status quo - or is it? Akane, desparate for Ranma's affection and yearning to have her first 'real' kiss, attempts to find out if Ranma is even attracted to her body. But this is the Tendo's and Saotome's; plans go awry fast and the only question is if the plan will succeed even vaguely or if Akane will never find herself kissed by her man.


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own anything and don't make any money writing this.

Right, another oneshot. Several flaws have been pointed out in my neko-story already, so I'm going to have to think for a bit on that one. In the mean time, short, cute one shot below with our favourite pairing :)

Pairing: Akane/Ranma

Warnings: There will be a happy ending! It's fluffy and emotional piece with a few suggestive themes.

Please let me know what you think!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chocolate ice cream – the best cure for heartache out there. One Sundae coming up."

Against her will Akane found herself smiling at her best friends.

"You shouldn't take the things Ranma-kun says to heart, Akane-chan. You know he's... severely emotionally stunted in moments when your life isn't at risk."

Yuka grinned at her friend, watching as she rolled her eyes at the expected jibe.

"Seriously, come on. He's told people that if they lay a lip on you, they'll die. He's risked his life for you more than anyone else. Of course he loves you – everyone can see that. But, Akane-chan, he's a _boy_. You can't expect him to be comfortable discussing feelings."

Cradling the hot chocolate and ice cream sundae Sayuri had just brought over, Akane shot a wry smile at her best female friends.

"Well, I think the rest of the male population has no such hang-ups. Do you know how often they have confessed their love to me? I hear it at least once a day from one of them, and that's excluding Kuno."

Sayuri chuckled before quieting under Yuka's glare, shrugging in the universal 'Well, she's not wrong' fashion.

Even Yuka grinned slightly at that, before focussing on her friend again, whilst enjoying her strawberry milkshake. Akane's and Ranma's relationship was always so complicated; four supposed fiancées , constant fights and two emotionally stunted, hormonally challenged teens – Akane included.

"Well, you're not much better yourself, you know."

Despite Akane's wide eyed look and Yuka's hissed words and the elbow in her ribs, she continued.

"You flip out every time he doesn't say the right thing. I know you have good chats with his female half sometimes, why is it so much harder to forgive the male half occasionally for saying the wrong thing? I mean, I agree. Ranma has got a lot of growing up to do. He risks everything for you time and again – even his life and saves you all the time. You do the same, risking life and limb to save him. I can't imagine the sort of courage it must take; so why do you find it so hard to say four little words? 'I love you, Ranma'. It must be a lot easier than thinking you are going to die by taking a certain action."

Akane still stared at Sayuri, wide eyed and blushing.

"Well, you could have phrased that one better." Rubbing her forehead, Yuka glared at Sayuri half-heartedly.

"Don't blame it on me. It needed to be said. Better by us, her friends, than someone else. Akane, you were ready to marry Ranma. What changed?"

Sighing slightly, the blue haired girl looked at her best friends for a moment before confessing.

"He ... Saffron ... I was helpless. Ranma was struggling, he just needed a small moment, a tiny bit of help to get his attack through. I-"

Her hands shook as the memories resurfaced. The helplessness, the inability to fight for herself and watch as the man she loved was being beaten, fighting for her relentlessly.

"I managed to free myself and give Ranma the opening he needed. I was almost certain I was dead. There was... nothing. It was empty, black, no sound, no colour, no anything. And I know now that Ranma, still in the air, did the only thing he could to save; even though it meant destroying his own cure because he wasn't sure if it would be fast enough otherwise. The next thing I was aware of, were his arms, around me. And he was telling me he loved me and how many things he wanted to tell me. And I thought that then and there – that was us. Together forever now. He loved me."

Sayuri and Yuka were watching, shell shocked and uncertain. No one at school knew what had happened in China. For once, there were no rumours floating about.

"I am still not sure, but I can't have been dead, I think. But Ranma had saved me. Again. And when my father made it a condition for the wedding that he'd get his cure if I married him, I agreed. I thought we loved each other and... it didn't matter, as long as I was with him, you know? I wanted it to happen later, differently and of our own free will. But we'd been through so much together and I thought finally; This is it."

Akane's smile was bittersweet as she wiped away the tears that had come forth during the memories.

"Then he took it back. He... doesn't remember what he said. Heat of the moment. I... I believe him. But in the end that left us right back at the start. Ranma still has his curse, still has four fiancées – me included – and nothing has been resolved. Tell me, where do we go from here? I tell him I love him and he doesn't respond? Or says he doesn't feel that way towards me? Is not attracted to me? What if he starts insulting me as a tomboy and uncute and says no one could love me? I... I don't know what I do want to happen, but I do know that those scenarios are actual possibilities and I am not sure I could still be around him, if that happened."

Uncertainly, Yuka and Sayuri exchanged glances. They hadn't appreciated Ranma had actually gone so far as to confess his love at any point.

"So... did you ever tell him how you felt?"

Akane snorted slightly. "You mean between the ' You love me', the 'oh dear I'm naked and barely covered by Ranma's shirt' and the 'hey let's get married' moment? No, he was... unconscious. I am still not sure if it was due to injuries or machinations from our dads."

Yuka gawped at her whilst Sayuri blushed.

"You were naked with him? AGAIN?"

It was Akane's turn to flush a deep red at her friend's words.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Well, you told us about the very first time you met Ranma in his... very much naked male form in the bathroom. And he has seen you in various states of undress when he has run into your room to... what was it? Grab P-chan? Rather lacking for an excuse, but never mind that. There was also the time his mum had him spy on you to prove his manliness."

Akane gasped. "How do you know about that one?"

"Nabiki does deliver good information if you pay.", Yuka admitted, shrugging slightly. Nabiki was a rather good source of information for what went on in the Tendo household and occasionally curiousity overtook the friends.

"I was wearing a bathing suit; I wasn't naked!"

Unfortunately for Akane, in typical fashion, everyone in the ice cream parlour quietened at this exact moment and more than one head turned towards her.

Blushing brightly, Akane sank lower into her seat, only waiting a moment before continuing the hissed argument.

"I was not naked!"

"Uh-huh. And what about the times he has looked under your skirt?"

"Those were accidents. And he deeply regretted them after I was through with him."

"Nevertheless, you have to admit you have seen an awful lot of each others body."

"And that's not including how far Akane could have gotten when their making out sessions have gotten out of hand, Yuka-chan. "

Sayuri was winking at her friends but paused when she saw Akane's expression.

"Dear god, say it ain't so."

Confused, Yuka looked at them both and Sayuri finally clarified.

"They have not made out. ... But, Akane-chan, you have kissed, haven't you?"

Her blush was answer enough and Yuka caught on as well.

"You haven't? I mean, I knew when you were playing Romeo and Juliet that you probably hadn't what with his nervousness and the plaster but surely... that was two years ago! With the amount of almost palpable attraction between the two of you I would have thought..."

"How the hell have you not kissed him yet? I mean, he clearly wants to, you want to; what's the hang up?"

"I... he did kiss me in neko-"

Sayuri waved her argument off.

"We saw that. His face touched yours. That, my dear Akane, was not a kiss. How do you even know if you want to have sex and children with him later on if you haven't kissed him yet? We had this in biology, remember? You can taste if you are biologically compatible... Plus, it's hot. I love kissing. What's stopping you?"

Bright red, Akane stared at her friends.

"Have you – Have you kissed another guy?"

Sayuri blinked in surprise.

"Of course I have. I mean, I don't go around sleeping with anyone but I have had six boyfriends and two steady maybe-more-than-boyfriends so far. Believe me, there was a fair amount of kissing involved." Sayuri paused. "You really haven't? Ever?"

Embarrassed, the blue haired girl shook her head.

"I... I've never had occasion."

Yuka grinned.

"Now that's a lie. I have seen plenty of occasions with my own eyes, but I have to give you that Ranma seems extraordinarily shy around you."

Sayuri smiled mischievously. "But do you remember what he said when it come down to kissing Akane during Romeo and Juliet? Because I certainly remember it. It was the single most romantic thing I'd heard all year."

Yuka laughed.

"Boy, do I remember. I think everyone held their boyfriend to very high standards for a couple of weeks afterwards. 'If I didn't like her, it wouldn't be so damn hard!' I know I dumped my boyfriend after that..."

Both girls aww'd at the blushing Akane.

"Do you... feel anything when you kiss?"

Sayuri and Yuka blushed simultaneously.

"It's... look, when your lips touch and your breath intermingles... it makes your heart rush, your body feels suddenly extremely warm and there are butterflies in your stomach. It depends on whether it's a romantic, sweet and soft kiss or one with tongue, which sends heat through your entire body and gets you so aroused ... both are incredibly exciting. I would certainly recommend using Ranma to at least try that."

Both her friends smiled at her as Akane blushed. She'd read about kisses in magazines and romantic books. But this... These were her two friends. Books exaggerated but her friends surely wouldn't. Would it fell like that to kiss Ranma?

She missed him. Since the failed wedding he seemed extra cautious around her and they hadn't had any moment of peace where they could have chatted. She loved Sayuri and Yuka, but there were some things that they simply didn't know and hadn't experienced. At times it was just so..._ easy_ to talk to Ranma. As if she could tell him everything.

Would his kisses feel like butterflies and heat? Would she enjoy them? Would he enjoy them? Oh god, was there some sort of technique?

The afternoon pleasantly devolved to simple girl talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time evening rolled around and Akane arrived home, her cheeks were permanently flushed and she dared not look anyone in the eyes in case they could somehow read her mind – actually, considering the last few years that wasn't that implausible.

"I'm home!"

That thought made her only more determined to focus on her feet. Reading minds; god, she hoped not. After this particular afternoon her head was filled with outrageous thoughts and images and... fantasies.

That admission alone caused her to quickly walk up to her room, but as per usual Ranma seemed to have a radar for when she absolutely really did not want to see him and promptly bend down in front of her to look up into her face.

"Akane, are you okay? You look all flushed. Have you got a fever?"

Her eyes widened as Ranma's hand came impossibly close to her forehead and all she could think about were his lips and sensual touch – heat exploding she jerked backwards quickly enough to startle Ranma and halt his movements.

The very male martial artist frowned at her.

"Are you alright?"

She squeaked and, eyes closed firmly, darted around him to her room. An arm around her waist arrested her movement just as her hand had closed around the door handle to her safe haven.

"Akane, I'm really worried. What's wrong?"

Okay, Ranma was worried. Not good. He'd involve her entire family.

"I am fine, Ranma, really." She determinedly ignored the high pitch in her voice. At least it was a sentence... sort of, anyway.

"So... Nothing's wrong? No attacks or new enemies? No threats or kidnapping notes?"

Even Ranma didn't miss the sigh of relief that escaped his admittedly favourite fiancée at his list of accusations. She was happy... that he though it was fighting related? So it presumably was the opposite?

"Love notes?"

Another wide eyed look and squeak. God, what was wrong with her? She wasn't normally this annoyingly high pitched and squeaky. He rather liked the more forceful, determined Akane that knew what she wanted – or, more importantly, what she didn't want. He had enough fiancées that squeaked and fluttered eyelashes at him; though he had to admit that the few times Akane had actually done so he had caved impressively quickly to her demands, so it wasn't as though he couldn't see why they used it.

So a love note... From whom though? Kuno? No, she'd be angry rather than anything. What if-

"Did Ryoga send you a love letter?"

Akane blinked, confused, momentarily paused in her thoughts about how warm his arm felt around her waist and how... right she felt, being in his arms, feeling his heat radiate into her own body, his eyes focussed on her alone.

"Ryoga? Why would Ryoga send me a love letter?"

Okay, so not Ryoga, Ranma thought. But who then?

"Never mind that, Ranma. It's not a love letter, I'm fine. Just... please tell Kasumi that I am not feeling hungry."

Instead of releasing her, his grip on her only tightened to Akane's confusion.

"You're not feeling hungry?"

His tone was questioning but she could see the thoughts rushing through his head about all the possible reasons for this.

Sighing slightly, she relented.

"Ranma, I am fine. I spent the afternoon with Sayuri and Yuka, no threats, no kidnappings – attempted or otherwise. There were no love letters either. We just had a..." What was it again that would send him running in the other direction? Oh yes... "periods and our blood flow."

The arm around her disappeared faster than she could actually see and Ranma was on the other side of the hall, avoiding eye contact and looking as though he'd rather remove the last few seconds from his brain.

Akane smirked to herself, hiding the self-satisfied expression on her face by ducking into her room. Ranma was infuriatingly quick to catch onto her tactics if he saw even the vaguest hint of her expressions, so she closed and locked the door behind her.

Almost immediately her own thoughts caught up with her.

She desperately wanted to kiss Ranma, but how would she ever get him to kiss her? And since when had she been happy to be relegated to the typical female position? Why wait for the boy to kiss her, why not kiss him?

But... did Ranma want to kiss her?

She sighed and sank onto her bed, head on her folded arms. Was Ranma even interested in her – physically? He always said his own female body was more attractive than hers but every time he saw her vaguely undressed he blushed to the roots of his hair. He was not as bothered about Shampoos naked body as he was about hers. Was that good? Or bad?

Groaning at her own circular thoughts she finally gave up and – after having only been apart for less than half an hour, called Sayuri again.

"If you... wanted to find out whether a guy likes the way you look, what do you do?"

There was a pause on the other end, before Sayuri responded.

"Akane, I presume that this is you? And you're having another bout of self-confidence issues. No probs, we all have them and Yuka and myself would be more than happy to help you resolve yours." She could almost hear her wicked grin through the telephone. "Well, in a case like this – you dress up. We, my dear, are going shopping tomorrow. And the day after that, on Friday, we're going to a party; or at least that's what you'll tell Ranma when he asks why you look so freaking hot!"

She heard Yuka's encouraging shout in the background followed by loud giggles.

"And you're sure that'll work?"

"It's in the eyes, Akane-chan. If he can't close his mouth and his eyes are popping out of his head, then yes, he is _veeerry_ interested in you."

Saying her goodbyes Akane smiled, feeling somewhat satisfied by the tentative plan they had come up with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday came quicker than expected and Akane looked self-consciously at the outfit in front of her. It had seemed okay when Sayuri had wolf-whistled and Yuka had given her own encouragements. Now it seemed... somewhat racy. She blushed slightly, before nodding to herself determinedly.

She could do this. After spending hours walking up and down in front of her friends she was at least relatively certain she could pull this off.

Matching black lingerie with clear straps underneath a lacy, see through top that left her shoulders bare but covered her upper arms until her hands and a wine red skirt that ended above her knees and had a sideways slit that allowed a generous glimpse of her skin underneath. She'd drawn the line at the garter belt and had instead gone for tights that were meant to hold themselves up on her thighs – the slit on the side allowed a sight of the end every now and again. She was wearing high heeled black satin shoes and matching jewellery.

Her hands easily put on the matching make ups, unaware that her friends were initiating their secondary plot in the mean time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You sure this'll work?"

"It should make Ranma jealous – I can't see how he couldn't be. Now be quiet or we'll give everything away!"

Breathing in nervously, Sayuri and Yuka knocked on the door. Kasumi answered and led them into the living room.

"You sure you don't want to wait upstairs?"

"Yes, we are going out to a party anyway."

She saw Ranma pause and subtly move closer to listen in on the discussion. Heartened that at least the first part was going smoothly, Yuka butted in.

"You know, it's kind of a shame. Akane steals the spotlight wherever she goes and I think she didn't even realise before. Now, going with us on the night of the kissing contest... we'll never get picked."

Unfortunately, Ranma's mother decided this was the moment to burst in.

"Is my son not man enough for his fiancée and she has to seek out others? Ranma?"

Blushing and gesticulating wildly the son tried to calm his mother down.

"It's not – She's not-... We've not... There is no kissing!"

"Oh my, don't you want to kiss your own fiancée? Could it be... that you are not interested in women?"

"It's not- She's and uncu-...", Ranma, about to start shouting at his mum to defend himself, stopped. Akane, black-blue hair shimmering in the light, skin flashing through her top, bared shoulders which gave enough of a hint of nakedness to stop any thought processes Ranma had. He stared as his fiancées hips swayed slightly as she made her way down the stairs, the heels giving her that additional bit of height to stretch her legs in front of him and her movement showing a slit of bare skin and the top of her tights.

The glass in his hand crumbled as he involuntarily gripped it too hard but it still did nothing to take him out of his daze.

He had thought it before but now, as she stood before him, enticing and seductive, brown doe like eyes focussed intensely on him, he gulped. She was stunningly beautiful. She outshone his other fiancées every time.

He could see the spark behind her eyes, the light that made Akane the strong willed fighter he knew and for a moment he stepped towards her, intent on... he wasn't really sure what. But his heart was beating fast and there was no denying her beauty here, in this moment.

Her lips shimmered with lip gloss and he found himself strangely attracted to it, heart thudding at a fast pace in his chest. She was his, engaged to him alone.

He really needed to tell her what he thought.

Unfortunately the Saotome Open-Mouth-Insert-Foot disease caught hold and what came out instead was: "You can't go out like that!"

The spark behind her eyes ignited and anticipation ran across his skin like thousands of ants, expecting another fight, another moment where Akane would look at him, flushed, eyes sparkling and her entire body tensed with all her focus on him – and him alone.

"And why not?"

Yes, why not, indeed.

"You're my fiancée. You can't go out looking like... that!"

A satisfied smirk curled around her lips at his indirect admission of her ability to attract other guy's attention in her current outfit.

"Oh, I must have misunderstood something all those years ago. I thought you did not want to be engaged to me?"

Sayuri and Yuka hung their heads down. This was not at all going to plan and Akane could just not keep her mouth shut.

Blushing, Ranma wildly waved his hands.

"I never said I did!"

"Well then, what business is it of yours if I go out to have fun?"

"...have fun?", dry throated Ranma stared at her. Have fun? What did that mean? He knew what Daisuke thought of when he said 'have fun' with a girl and he knew a large percentage of other boys had similar thoughts but... Akane?

Brown eyes sparkling Akane stepped closer until she could almost feel her body touch his. She watched, satisfied, as Ranma's breathing quickened at her proximity. Confidence, she sternly told herself, is sexy. Now... act as though you are either!

"Yes, lots of fun. Do you want to... have fun?"

Blue eyes widened and a blush covered his face all the way to his ears.

"I-"

"Ranma, that is your fiancée! Accompany her to the party and make sure she knows that you are a man amongst men before she picks someone else!"

Nadoka had pushed him out of the room and his jacket in his hands before he could think about it or retort. Akane, next to him, looked similarly confused.

"I- that is,... err..."

Finally, abandoning words he held his arm out to her, looking the other way as his cheeks reddened slightly. Instead of taking his hand, as he had expected, her arm hooked into his and she stepped closer until he could breathe in the scent that was purely Akane mixed with... Vanilla perfume?

Chancing a glance at her, he saw her breathtaking smile and happily sparkling eyes again and the same thought he'd had two years ago resounded in his; he could definitely see why the boys were after her.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Ranma."

Her voice was soft and he shrugged slightly.

"It's not like I had anything else to do."

Sayuri and Yuka whispered furiously. They had simply intended to spend the night at Yuka's. There had been no intention of actually finding somewhere to party never mind a kissing contest. They really should have remembered that plans always had a tendency to go sideways with Akane and Ranma.

Looking at the happy couple they shrugged. It probably wasn't that important; deciding on one of the frequent bars/discos they visited, they started walking.

Akane, now realising she would be in public and not just until around the corner in her current outfit, felt decidedly more uncomfortable.

"I- I don't know if this is such a good idea, Yuka."

Her friends also exchanged nervous looks.

"Yeah, maybe it's best if we just all go home. This... isn't worth it. What if Kuno sees me like this? I'll never get rid of him. And Ranma, if Shampoo or Ukyo – never mind Kodachi – see you with me, the evening is going to end in bruises."

Yuka breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, I think it's best if we just all go home."

"Erm.. I can't. Mom will kill me if we return after such a short time."

Hesitating for only a second, Akane waved her two friends on. "Well then, let's sneak in through the window and tomorrow we can say we came home so late we didn't want to wake anyone."

Contemplating the suggestion, Ranma nodded. Families really screw you up; having to sneak into your own room.

After saying goodbye to her friends, Akane walked up to Ranma, putting her hands behind his neck.

Flushing at her proximity he looked down at her, uncertain of what his fiancée had in mind.

"Akane, what...?"

Amused, the blue haired girl smiled.

"I don't know if you noticed but this skirt is rather tight and it would either rip or the slit would show... rather more than I was prepared for if I jumped up to the balcony. So, would you do me the honours?"

To her satisfaction, Ranma had nodded absentmindedly when she had asked if he had noticed how tight her skirt was. It was amusing, how frequently they ended up in this position – Ranma leant down and his arms went underneath her knees and within seconds she lost the ground, feeling as though she was floating, leaning against Ranma's chest as he held her safely in his arms as he jumped onto the wall surrounding their property.

His heart was beating a lot faster than it normally would and in a would-be casual manner she twisted slightly, feeling her breasts rub against his chest for half a second. Apparently Ranma noticed as well, heart stopping for a second before resuming twice as fast. His step had faltered, even when his grip hadn't and his breathing accelerated again.

So she did have a reaction on him.

Stealthily, Ranma made his way to her bedroom, movements entirely to familiar as he unlocked her window with the ease of practise, gently sliding in with her in his arms.

Softly he deposited her on her feet. As he made to turn to go to his own room, he found her hand on his arm. Whispering, he turned back around to face her.

"Everything alright, Akane?"

The next moment she was in his arms, her entire body pressed against his and he relaxed slightly despite the heat he could feel pooling in his body. This Akane he knew.

"Want to talk?"

She nodded, face hidden in his shirt.

"So, what was tonight about?"

The unease both had around each other and their feelings always seemed to lift when it was sufficiently dark and they didn't have to look and try to interpret each other's expressions. It gave them the amount of time they needed to form an appropriate response.

"It's really silly, though."

Ranma exhaled, leaning against her head slightly and closing his eyes before he confessed.

"You looked... really beautiful when you came down, tonight. But... you should know that you don't need to dress like that – or not dress – to get a guy's attention."

Akane, about to look up and face him, reminded herself of the unspoken rules. Ranma tended to get too nervous – as did she – and their reactions were too impulsive.

Nuzzling into his neck and enjoying his hitched breath as her own ghosted over him, she finally responded.

"What if I... what if I want to kiss from my fiancé? What would it take for him to do that?"

She could feel the forced slowness in his breathing, the clenching of his hands as her own face blushed at her admission of her desires.

"You need only ask, Akane." His voice was husky and made her body tingle pleasantly. "... Are you sure?"

She nodded, knowing he would feel the movement.

They separated far enough to be able to look into each others eyes. The same desire she felt was reflected in Ranma's and her heart sped up. The moonlight allowed them to still see each other before Akane's eyes closed as Ranma's lips were but millimetres from her own.

When she finally felt them on her own, she released a soft sigh, pressing herself closer as her stomach fluttered and her body was warming up. This was... perfect.

Testing, their lips moved in synch with one another tasting, loving, before Akane daringly slipped her tongue out. Ranma own slipped out and a moment later she couldn't withhold a small moan of pleasure as her body flexed and bent towards him. Trying and testing their new found pleasure they continued kissing, Ranmas broad hands spread across her back as he caressed her absentmindedly.

When they separated both were out of breath and flushed. Akane knew she could feel the moistness between her legs and by sitting across his lap she could not only feel his arousal but knew that her own skirt had slipped up into a very indecent position. Yet a part of her didn't want to stop. Ranma wanted her, liked her body. He was not repulsed or turned off; she'd felt his hand hover over her thighs more than once and his hand on her back had frequently slipped towards her bottom, before halting – too uncertain of the boundaries to try without her express permission.

Face focussed on Ranma in curiousity she took his hand and – after a raised eyebrow – he allowed her to place it where she wished. In a moment of daring she placed his hand half on the top bit of her stocking – the lacy section – and half on her bare, naked upper thigh. Ranma's eyes widened and he let out a deep groan of passion, hands unconsciously clenching around her, before his head sank onto her shoulders, trying to calm his breathing.

"Now that... was unfair." He finally said when he'd regained sufficient control of himself. Akane's smile, pleased, wide and unguarded, nearly undid him again. Eyes softening, he stroked her cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I can understand why the boys went after you whenever you smile at me like that."

Tears sparkling in her eyes, she looked at him. Honesty. "I love you, Ranma." Her heart fluttered with emotions and anxiousness simultaneously.

The martial artist blushed at her words, before focussing. "I – I love you too, Akane."

Smiling slightly she inched closer to him. "Does that mean only I get to kiss you now? Anytime I want?"

Chuckling he nodded at her, mischievous light in his eyes. "Only as long as the same rule applies to me."

Sayuri and Yuka would get the surprise of their life come Monday. But until then, Akane decided, she would just enjoy this closeness in their own, private little universe. And the kisses, of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tell me what you thought!


End file.
